winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Fountain
Redfountain School (also known as Red Fountain in 4kids dub and the Redfountain School for Specialists in the Rai English version) is a topnotch presumably paramilitary boarding school for specialists, run by Headmaster Saladin, ironically the only member of Red Fountain to display and use magical abilities and not any physical abilities. It is located across Lake Roccaluce from both Cloud Tower and Alfea. The original Red Fountain was destroyed by the Trix in Season 1, and replaced by a high-tech building in Season 2. Red Fountain also has a sizeable hangar full of aircraft and a stable of dragons. The top part of the new school is an open air stadium. Students wear a mandatory uniform, consisting of a blue and yellow body suit and a cape. The cape attaches to a round jewel worn on the left breast. If the jewel has any function besides decoration, it has not been shown. Education Red Fountain trains young men to fight using normal and magical methods to one day serve their own home world's military. Students are both trained with classical weapons like swords and maces and modern weapons like guns. The school has a diverse array of classes from basic survival and dragonwrangling, to close quarter combat and even flying fightercrafts. The school is charged with the defense of the Realm of Magix. The school has also been noted to teach magic, but no student has ever displayed magic (this does not include Nabu who is not a student). Weaponry The choice of weapons are usually dependent on preference, but mainly consist of swords. Students also have a choice of what sword they use. They have a choice of broadswords, longwords, rapiers, halberds and scimitars (although they are probably more not seen in the series). All Redfountain weapons are made of absolute magic-proof material (although the wielder may suffer from knockback force should a powerful spell hit the weapon) and are retractable into the hilt. Some exotic weapons for personal preference have also been seen (Claws or just a pair of gloves for unarmed combat are prefered by some Specialist seen in the 1st season). Bows with glowing arrows were used in the defense of Alfea against the Army of Decay. Other devices include a short-range teleporter and a levitating, shield-shaped hoverboard used for quick travel. Sky uses a longsword and shield combination with shurikens for long range capability. Brandon uses a broadsword and a douple-edged lance which can be thrown like a cutter. Riven uses a long saber with a ball-on-a-chain flail connected to a dagger. He also pack shurikens. Helia uses a type of glove that launches laser strings that he can use to immobilize or shock the enemy. Timmy uses a pistol that fires various kinds of projectiles from flare to homing mini-missiles to laser bursts. He also pack a rapier for close encounter Vehicles The school has an fleet consist of many different combat aircrafts. Redfountain airforce is considerably strong, and can take on most, if not all, threats from the sky: *Hawk: Redfountain's battlecruisers. It's a gigantic ship armed with heavy weaponry: Three laser turrets mounted on each wing and a heavy dual-barreled belly plasma cannon. An Owl can be fitted into its front and used as a control room instead of its two-man pilot cockpit. It also has a hangar bay which can be filled with two Crows and another Owl. *Owl: Redfountain transport and dropships. It's slow and less maneuverable than the Hawk. It has a single laser vulcan cannon mounted under its chin. It also has a small detachable hangar to store Wind Riders and equipments. In season 2, Brandon exclaimed that it has a titanium frame and its engines have a capacity of 18 dragonpower. *Crow: Redfountain's single-seat interceptors. They're the fastest aircraft and are so maneuverable that they can perform barrel-rolls even in a cave. It has 4 wings spreaded in a X-formation with a laser turret on each. They're mostly deployed from either the school or from a Hawk. It can lower its bottom wings to form a landing gear. The Hawk and the Owl are capable of faster-than-light space travel between planets. Redfountain's standard-issue movers are the Wind Riders, a kind of hover motorcycle. Staff *'Saladin', Headmaster of Red Fountain. *Cordatorta, a strict teacher who wields a sword similar to Brandon's. *Athena, guardian pixie of Red Fountain's piece of the Codex. Known Students *Sky, King of Eraklyon *Brandon, Sky's squire *Helia, Saladin's nephew *Timmy *Riven *Jared *Bishop *Spencer *Doradil (comics only) Student Gallery: ~Unnamed Specialist 3~.jpg ~Unnamed Specialist 2~.jpg ~Unnamed Specialist 1~.jpg ~Bishop 3~.jpg ~Bishop 2~.jpg ~Bishop 1~.jpg ~Timmy Specialist~.jpg ~Timmy Civilian 2~.jpg ~Timmy Civilian 1~.gif SkyNick.png SkyS1.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-03h10m11s185.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-03h41m03s74.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-04h01m21s233.jpg ~Sky Civilian~.jpg ~Sky Specialist~.jpg Brandon.jpg BrandonNick.png BrandonRF.jpg BrandonS1.jpg BrandonS4.jpg ~Brandon Civilian~.jpg ~Brandon Specialist~.jpg 1x01-Riven.jpg RivenNick.png RivenRF.jpg ~Riven Civilian 1~.jpg ~Riven Civilian 2~.gif ~Riven Civilian 3~.gif ~Riven Specialist~.png Winx-4-18-03088310-43-14.JPG ~Helia Civilian 1~.png ~Helia Civilian 2~.jpg ~Helia Speacialist~.png Season 1 The Trix destroyed it when they attacked Red Fountain. more coming soon Season 2 The school has been rebuild, and it seems to be floating in the air. The Trix steals the codex from the school. more coming soon Season 3 coming soon Trivia *The name of Red Fountain seems to be derived from a hidden meaning. Considering that it's a school that teaches close quarters combat, mainly with BLADED weapons, "Red Fountain" could reference a fountain of ... Category: Locations Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Red Fountain